It Never Happened
by Sushimi27
Summary: It's been a year since the war ended and Draco is shopping for 8th year materials. What happens when he meets someone unexpected? Will he be ignored, or will something else happen?


It was 10pm, the moon was shining bright, leaving its reflection on the windows of nearby shops. Walking outside the shops, was a pale, blonde almost white haired, gleaming silver eyed young man. The man was wearing dark blue jeans, and a fitted dark green shirt. His name was Draco Malfoy. Draco was walking through Diagon Alley, shopping for the upcoming years school supplies.

"Stupid war," he muttered while in the alley between the book store and quidditch shop. "Making us do an 8th year of school. I could've spent my time on something useful, like spending time on the family quidditch pitch, but nope, I have to go back to school. How great is that."

Engorged in his thoughts and rant, he did not notice a young man leaving through the back exit of the quidditch shop.

"Bye Jack, thanks for the- Wooah" the young man stumbled, tripping on the stairs outside the exit, dropping all of his items.

He fell into a nearby bypasser's arms, who just happened to be Draco. Lost in his thoughts, Draco did not notice the man until he fell into Draco's arms. Surprised by the sudden movement, Draco fell backwards, bringing the man back with him. The man fell on top of Draco, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Draco groaned in pain.

"Ouch" he croaked, laying back first on the cold stone walkway.

"Bloody hell, Merlins beard," the man said on top of Draco's chest, "I'm so sorry."

Draco tried to catch a glimpse of the mans face, but a dark shadow was cast over his face, shrouding Draco's view. All he was able to see, were a pair of the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. They were a light forest green, reminding him of all the happy times he had when he was younger. Draco shook himself out of his daze. The man put his hands on Draco's chest to lift himself up. A red tint spread across Draco's cheeks. The man pushed himself off of Draco's chest, standing upright. The man held down his hand to help Draco up. Draco took it and lifted himself up. The man fell into the light.

"P-P-Potter!?" Draco stumbled on his words in shock, but quickly recovered. "What are you doing here." he said, sneering.

"Well, if you must know," replied Harry lazily in a bored tone, "I'm here for the same reason as you, shopping for school materials. But enough about me Malfoy. My question to you," his head snapped up, his green eyes focused on Draco's eyes and held a sharp and steely gaze, "is how can you even buy your things, let alone go to school? Isn't your family out of money?" Asked Harry, although it was more of a comment than a question.

Draco winced from harshness of the insult, thinking to himself "ouch, he really hit my weak spot."

He looked into Harry's eyes, speculating how he went from that kind boy that was never mean to anyone, to a harsh and secretive young man. But the biggest change, his eyes. Those big, green innocent eyes, the kind of innocence only gained by not having a care in the world. To intense and piercing eyes, yet a clouded and vacant look, that can only come from trauma. Eyes tainted with horror and bloodshed. But what if those eyes never really were as pure and innocent as everyone else mad them out to be?

And how did Draco know this? Well, because he had the same look. You can try to pretend all that never happened, but your eyes may tell another story, one that can't be told in words.

A sudden voice interrupted his train of thought, "Hey Malfoy, what are you bloody staring at?"

"Huh?" Draco jolted.

Harry gave a disproving look. "What are you still doing here?"

Draco shook his head, "Never mind," he muttered, "Bye... Harry." He turned and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Harry Potter standing there, watching him leave. Before Draco left too far, Harry gripped Draco's hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait a second." mumbled Harry.

Draco turned around, a questioning look on his face.

"I'm sorry." breathed Harry.

Harry's words hit Draco like a moose hitting a tree. His eyes widened in surprise, disbelief spread across his face, "W-what?" asked Draco, thinking he hadn't heard correctly.

"I said I'm sorry!" exclaimed Harry, unaware of his volume, letting go of Draco's hand.

Draco clutched his ears as protection from the loud noise. "Ow." he said, letting go of his ears. "First off, take a... what do muggles call it, oh that's right, take a chill pill Potter."

"Why you-" Harry began retaliating but Draco cut him off, "and second of all," said Draco, putting emphasis on his words, "Thank you."

Harry ceased his muttering, listening to what Draco had to say.

Draco continued talking, "I know I've been a total arse to you for, well, for as long as I can remember. I know I've done horrible things to not only you, but everyone else around you, and have never once apologized. So thank you, Potter."

Harry looked at Draco with a mix of shock and wonder written on his face. He was internally panicking with questions running through his head, "What the bloody hell just happened? Did Draco- I mean Malfoy just thank me? Was Malfoy being nice just now? What do I do? What do I say?" Harry ran his hands through his already unruly hair, making it stick up at its ends. He was wracking his brains for an answer as how to respond. As he was about to respond, he heard a man shout out to them,

"Hey!" Harry was about to sigh in relief until he heard whet the person had to say to them, "if you boys are done making out, I would love to throw out the trash and do my job to get paid."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed the two wizards simultaneously. "What the bloody hell are you talking about!" exclaimed Harry. "We did not make out." Added Draco, but to himself, "even though I really wish we were."

The man rolled his eyes then said to them, "whatever you say, but hurry up with whatever you're doing." He walked past them and threw a trash bag into a magical dumpster. As he walked back to the store, held out a jar in front of Harry. Harry looked at the jar questioningly then saw the label, "SWEAR JAR". Harry dropped in one galleon, causing the man to go into the store, shutting the door behind him.

There was a silence between the two boys when staring at each other, dripping with sexual tension. Harry's face turned a light tint of pink, whereas Draco's face remained neutral. Draco gazed at the beautiful person in front of him, his deep, forest green eyes. He gazed at Harry's unruly raven hair. His eyes traveled down to Harry's shirt, the top two buttons unbuttoned, where he was met with a toned body, and tanned skin. Draco's eyes roamed up to something enrapturing. Harry's light pink lips captured a pair of longing sterling orbs. He admired at the distinct features. He observed in wonder as to how Harry got that little white scar at the very right side of his lip.

"Damn, how is he even sexier than he was?!" Draco tried to reprimand himself for thinking the very thought, he knew he shouldn't be thinking that, but it felt so right. He tried his hardest to contain his desire for what he so desperately wanted to do, "But those lips," a voice whispered, "and those eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that I fell in love with." Draco threw caution to the wind, beginning to close the gap between the two, inching closer each passing second. Eventually backing him into a wall, Draco placed his hands on either side of Harry's shoulders, cornering him.

"M-Malfoy," Harry stuttered. Draco came a bit closer. Lust and adoration clouded Draco's eyes. Not unnoticed a slowly panicking Harry Potter asked the boy in front of him, "What are you doing you git?", trying to keep a calm outer demeanor. Draco placed a knuckle under Harry's chin and lifted up his face, giving a devilish smile. "Y' know Harry," Draco murmured seductively, "you don't look half bad." Harry felt shivers run along his spine and could feel his face flush red. Before Harry could respond, Draco smashed his lips on Harry's lips.

Harry went still, unmoving in confusion and shock. Draco slid his tongue over Harry's bottom lip. Harry gasped in surprise, Draco slipped his tongue. Harry hesitantly melted into the kiss, closing his eyes. Draco put his hands on Harry's waist, pulling him closer closing the gap between the two of them. Harry tangled his calloused slender fingers in Dracos' long silky hair. The two boys poured passion and longing in the kiss. They poured sorrow and lonlieness the felt from the war.

Finally they pulled apart, gasping from the intensity of the kiss, panting for air. Both boys had red flushed faces and swollen lips. Their hair was frayed and plastered on their foreheads. Their eyes had a bright afterglow. Both had thoughts running through their head, but one thought was the same.

"I am hopelessly in love with Harry/Draco Bloody Potter/Malfoy."

The two started straightening up and brushing the wrinkles out of their robes. They flattened their hair and combed it out. When finished, they looked at each other. Harry pulled Dracos tie and kissed the corner of his mouth. Draco smiled softly and then winked at him.

"Remember, this never happened."

The two nodded and walked off in different direction, can't helping but to smile at the past events. But they knew the rule.

It Never Happened.


End file.
